1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for taking up webbing fitted across a seated vehicle occupant.
2. Related Art
There are webbing take-up devices configured with capability to set various load limits applied to a webbing belt according to the circumstances (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-331563). Such devices achieve rotation locking by, for example, normally fitting an engagement protrusion of a lever provided for load limit switching into an engagement recess in a rotation member so as to support rotational load of the rotation member. During an emergency, the engagement portion of the lever is removed from the engagement recess by swinging the lever in response to actuation of a gas generator, so as to release rotation locking.
However, in a configuration such as this, there is room for improvement from the perspective of smoothness of releasing rotation locking while also stabilizing the load support direction during rotational locking.